


Fate of Summer

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - The Notebook (2004) Fusion, Crossover, Cute, Drabble, Eremika Week, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Scene from the notebook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eremika Week~Crossover AU | The Notebook</p><p>A little drabble from the initial meeting at the summer carnival in the movie The Notebook with a little bit more sass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt writing Eremika. I don't usually write ship fics but this movie was on today and I saw it was Eremika Week Crossover AU and I couldn't help myself.

Fate was something Eren seldom thought of, the rare and fragmented moments his mind wandered to this ghost of an idea were quickly snuffed out as soon as they entered. He had a strong belief the cards you had been dealt at birth would be the ones you played with for eternity, no amount of wishing nor whining would change your hand. He played his hand to satiate his own desires, though at seventeen not much was carved out other than the hormonal infatuation with girls in skirts and the pennies he saved from his job down at the lumber yard. His father taught him the value of a dollar and his childhood companion taught him the value of knowledge and friendship, and in his quiet town he had found a tranquil existence. 

Until her laugh rang loud and free in the summer air.

It cut through the babbling girl on his arm and shot through his ears down to his heart, the melodic tempo of her sweet tone wrapping around his swelling chest and securing itself as a permanent resident. Wordlessly he walked towards the go-karts, unknowingly leaving his previous date in the dust, emerald hues hyper-focused on the jet black tresses whirling through the air with each bump and rut of the kart. The scent of cotton candy and hay rolled beneath Eren's nose with a hint of perfume tailing the aroma as he placed his hands on the railing surrounding the bumper cars. Her smile was indescribable, the warm tint of her lips only coiled the heat billowing beneath Eren's chest as her eyes cast his direction momentarily. 

It froze him and pulled him in hundred different directions at once. Lights twinkled above her, illuminating the contours of her face and tip of her nose, he could no longer see the world around him. Noise, chatter, laughter, it all faded until there was nothing left but the symphonic rhythm of her laugh and the bright glimmer of her eyes. Cheeks tinted pink she glanced back once more before Annie drove her car into hers, making her glare and stomp the gas, reverberating Annie's hit with her own. They both burst into a fit of giggles as Mikasa's red dress swayed around her knees, a motion that sent shivers down Eren's spine.

"Armin, who is that?" Eren nudged his shorter friend who was leaning against the railing beside him. "That girl with Annie."

"Mikasa Ackerman. She's down here for the summer with her family. Her dad has more money than everyone in this town combined." Armin responded coolly, though he didn't miss the familiar glint in his friend's eyes. 

Eren could feel himself smirk the moment she glanced back his direction, smoke colored irises widening for a moment before she turned her attention elsewhere. Mikasa rose from the seat, brushed off her red dress and strolled through exit with her arm linked in Annie's. Eren wasted no time scuttling over to her, nearly bumping his nose against hers before he stopped. Mikasa stepped back abruptly and met Eren's strong gaze, she knew this game well and although his mere presence stole the breath from her lungs, Mikasa didn't give in so easily. Tilting her head she watched him curiously, waiting for him to speak. The force of his brilliant smile against the smoothness and tanned skin of his face was proving more challenging than Mikasa had hoped for, however she locked her eyes on his and forced a stiff frown upon her lips.

"Do you need something?" She snorted, tugging Annie closer to her side.

"Right. Mikasa this is Eren, Eren this is Mikasa. She's here for the summer." Annie said dryly before flashing a timid smile at Armin.

"Do you wanna dance?" 

Mikasa felt her knees quiver the moment his baritone voice hit her ears, the deep vibration from his words nearly snapped her resolve in half. 

"No." 

Eren's smile broadened, he was not one to give up so easily either. 

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." 

Before Eren could respond another man cut in between Eren and Mikasa, quickly ending their conversation. He watched Eren with vehemence as he turned to Mikasa and offered her a sweet smile while taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Forcing a playful smile she allowed Jean to kiss her knuckles before throwing Eren a smug glance, clear notes of jealousy vibrating off him in waves.

"Mikasa, do you want some cotton candy?" Jean asked loudly.

"Yes _I do_ " She responded, giving Eren another smile before following Jean into the crowd. 

Armin stared at Eren with a worried expression, the blonde could practically see his thoughts churning and formulating in his head. Shaking his own head lightly Armin grabbed Annie's hand and headed towards the ferris wheel, hoping whatever Eren was planning was not something so horribly ridiculous. Regardless of his wishes, Armin had known Eren for a long time and when that boy had his mind set on something there was no turning back. 

Eren glanced around until he spotted her red dress in the distance, curling his fingers into his palm while he watched Jean wrap his arm around her waist as they walked up the ramp to the ferris wheel. Fast as lighting he bolted through the throng of people, muttering apologies and jumping over small children as he raced towards the metal contraption. Grinning wickedly he jumped between Jean and Mikasa right before the attendant shut the metal safety bar. Eren wedged himself between them, slapped his arm around the back of the seat, and pulled the safety bar down as if this was a common occurrence.

"Do you mind?!" Jean yelled, completely astounded at Eren's actions. 

"Why won't you go out with me?" 

"What? Because I don't want to! Now get off!"

The seat rocked slightly as Eren shifted, fully facing Mikasa and leaving Jean with a face full of his hair. Mikasa's heart thumped widely in her chest and though the night was warm she felt nothing but goosebumps trailing down her arms and legs. Swallowing thickly Eren asked her one more time and she snapped back with the same annoyed tone and rejection. Sighing loudly Eren ran his fingers through his hair, eyes fleeting between the soft looking skin of her neck down to the tight curve of her waist before decide to pull out his last plan. He had been handed his queen in a fairly low hand and he'd be damned if he didn't try with all his might to play it to his advantage. 

Swiftly rising to his feet Eren threw his arms above his head, gave Mikasa one last glance over his shoulder and jumped off the seat. His hands caught the rung above their seat as his legs dangled freely in mid air. Mikasa and Annie screamed in unison while Armin buried his hands in his face and let out an agitated groan. Twisting his palms Eren swung his body around to face Mikasa, whose features where twisted in slight disbelief and extreme irritation. 

"What the hell are you doing?! Get down you're going to kill yourself!" She scowled, kicking at Eren's shin with her heel. 

"Not until you'll go out with me!" 

"What? Hell no!"

"Fine, I guess.." Eren trailed off and released one his hands. 

"Eren will you knock it off you moron!" Annie quipped from the seat below Mikasa's.

"Not until she goes out with me." 

The worry Mikasa's face was projecting had completely vanished, her teeth ground against each other as she watched Eren's body hang before her. With her fingers placed lazily on her chin she glanced at the tuft of dark hair protruding from his navel, his shirt had raised just enough to showcase the outline of his abdomen and hip bones. Regardless of his ignorant and childish acts there was an undeniable attraction even her own subconscious could not erase. He was her opposite, reckless and hard headed but she was pulled to him like a magnet, both reluctantly and willingly. Beneath the shouts from his friends and the silence from her, that sportive glint still resided beneath his hard gaze, even in the face of possible death he still refused to let go of what he wanted. She could admire that, she supposed, but she still wouldn't let him win. 

"Alright alright! I'll go out with you, you crazy ass!" 

"Oh thank god my arm was getting _really_ tired." 

Eren swung his free arm up and grasped the slick metal above, overly proud his trick had worked. While reeling in his own self adoration he failed to notice Mikasa's quick hands until his belt was undone and his pants where at his thighs. He watched, horrified as she yanked his pants down to his ankles before sitting back with her arms across her chest. Laughter belted from the ground and the other seats of the ride and he felt his cheeks dust in red, but he never lost that winning smile Mikasa was slowly coming to adore. With her own triumphant smirk she crossed her leg over her knee, reveling in the hyperactive butterflies dusting their way through her belly from his smile and his defeat.

As the summer carnival faded to a close and Mikasa went on her own way back to her family summer home Eren couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to this little thing called fate.


End file.
